A Christmas to Remember
by XxNoisexPollutionxX
Summary: This is Harry and Ginny's first Christmas together as a married couple. Who knows what could be happening on this special night. Here it is, the special Christmas/New Years story I said I would post. Enjoy.


The snow fell steadily outside the small home in Gimmauld Place where Mrs. Ginny Potter was inside cooking up a suitable but delicious meal on Christmas night. She and Harry had been married for over two months now and this would be their first Christmas they would spend together. She put healthy servings of ham, Quidditch Player's Pie and a second side of mashed potatoes topped off with cheese on two plates, she then smiled gently at her pleasant meal then took out her wand and pointed it at the two platters while saying softly to herself "Wingardium Leviosa" and watched the two of them float then follow the end of her wand to the table, setting them across from each other. Swiftly she put the wand back into her apron as she opened the oven and put on her oven mitts, pulling out a small tray of treacle tarts, Harry's favorite dessert. Then puts them on a small platter and places them in the middle of the table.

When she heard the front door open, Ginny took off her mitts and apron quickly to reveal her green Christmas dress that complimented her red hair well and ran to Harry, jumping up into his arms and kissing him. "Happy Christmas, love!" she cheered. Harry chuckled and kissed her back.

"Happy Christmas, darling." A warm smile now played on his face as he placed Ginny down and took off his robes then laid them across the arm of the chair that sat by the door. He then untucked his shirt and loosened his tie making himself more comfortable in his home. "Ginny, darling it smells amazing in here. Is that treacle tarts I smell?" Harry sniffed the air and followed the scent into the dining room. Ginny couldn't help but smile at her husband. She followed him into the dining room and giggled as he pulled her chair out for her to sit down.

"Oh, Harry," She giggled again. "Even after knowing each other for so long, you still insist on pulling out the chair for me."

"Of course darling, what kind of man would I be if I did not pull out your chair for you? A rude one of course." Harry had smiled at Ginny. He still had that stupid silly grin that she had remembered when she met him all those years ago.

The couple enjoyed their meals and Harry talked briefly about his work in the Auror office in the ministry. Ginny had always loved hearing him talk. Even if it were something that didn't necessarily interest her. They finished up their meal and while Ginny began cleaning up the plates and putting the food away, Harry had went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He then pulled a small box from his pocket and sat it on his lap.

Ginny had made her way into the room and sat beside him, her legs crossed beneath her body, and she faced Harry. Harry looked at her and moved closer, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Ginny, I want to give you your Christmas gift now." She smiled softly, and replied "Okay." Harry took the box and opened it to reveal a gold, diamond studded bracelet. "It was my mother's, Ginny, and her mother's before that, and hers before that." A look of awe had struck her face as she looked down at the heirloom.

"You're really giving this to me, Harry?" She smiled gently as he took it and put it around her small wrist.

"Yes," He replied. "and besides, it's a perfect fit. You can give it to our daughter if we have one." A faint blush had worked its way across Ginny's freckled cheeks. Her and Harry, even after being married for over two months still had not had sex. She was still nervous on their wedding night and their honeymoon. Harry didn't seem to mind though; he was still here with her so she was still happy.

"Harry, I am ready to give you your gift too." She said quietly. "It's me." She looked up at him, the blush that was previously there had just reddened as she crawled onto his lap, straddling his lap and kissing his neck gently.

"Ginny," Her named escaped his lips. "D- do you really want to." She nodded and smiled softly. Before Harry knew it, his shirt was unbuttoned and her hands were already heading to the button of his trousers. Her lips were soft as she placed small, sweet kisses upon his body. Ginny had his trousers unbuttoned and unzipped by now and was working them down his hips along with his undergarments. Her lips, instead of staying at his neck, was now working their way down his body where his erection was now beginning to form.

At first she thought she teased him, kissing the head of his penis and running her lips and tongue along the length of it, blushing as his erection would grow longer and harder in front of her. Small moans could be heard coming from Harry's mouth with every move her lips and tongue would make against his skin. She then stopped the teasing, taking his full length into her mouth. Ginny heard a grunt come from Harry as she had done so.

As Ginny sucked on his shaft, Harry's hand had found its way to her head, stroking her hair gently. Then from her head to her zipper on her dress. He slowly unzipped it and slid the strapless dress down her body, revealing another guard to what he wanted to see. Though she had no panties on he wanted her breasts. A strapless brazier had covered her beautiful soft breasts. With moans making their way past his lips and slightly not being able to control himself, he fumbled with the bra's hooks, finally getting them off. Ginny had stopped her sucking and looked up at him blushing softly. Harry picked her up and placed her upon his lap, making her breasts right where he wanted them. His tongue played on her them, making her gasp softly. He moved his hips ever so slightly, and carefully worked his way inside her. Ginny whimpered slightly and Harry could tell she was hurting. "Ginny, are you okay? Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop, darling?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine love. The pain will surly stop. It's already easing up." She kissed his neck gently and again he began pushing into her. After he had made his way into her, she herself had taken over. Gently, she moved her ups on his, waves of pleasure filled her body and she couldn't help but let it out. "Oh, Harry!" she moaned, and bit her lip softly. Harry's lips were on one breast and his hand on the other. His tongue coiled around one nipple, while his thumb and middle finger had gently tweaked the other. Shocks of pleasure shot through Ginny's body and she moved her hips faster, wanting more and more of the new pleasure she had finally found.

Once Ginny's pace had picked up, Harry moaned slightly louder than he had before, even with his lips pressed to Ginny's breasts. "G- Ginny," he panted softly. "If you keep this up, you're surly going to have me cum quickly." She moaned and blushed softly, listening to what he had said to her.

Before she knew it, she was on her back and Harry on top of her. The pleasure had greatened and Harry's thrusting had just done the trick. Waves of ecstasy filled her body. Ginny had just reached her first orgasm, her hips bucked off the ground as she moaned, the one movement that had brought Harry to the same point as her.

Harry picked Ginny up and carried her into their room and laid there in bed with her. He pressed his lips to hers and couldn't help but smile. "Ginny, I love you my darling." He said and kissed her neck gently.

"And I love you, sweetheart." She smiled softly and rubbed her nose against his. She pressed her body against his, and listened to his heart pulse, still quickly pumping blood from the fun they had just had. Though they were both damply covered in sweat, Harry still held Ginny close and kissed her head as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here you are guys, its not done. We still have to do New Years! Please review, alert, favorite, anything! If you do just one thing though, please just review it for me because I really, really want to know what I need to improve on.<strong>_


End file.
